


Tolérance (par Haru Carnage)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [15]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTIONOui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :"Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"Quinzième texte du défi de la Saint-Valentin et troisième de la plume d'Haru-Carnage, direction le royaume de Card Captor Sakura!
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Series: Mille petites déclarations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tolérance (par Haru Carnage)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Quinzième texte du défi de la Saint-Valentin et troisième de la plume d'Haru-Carnage, direction le royaume de Card Captor Sakura!

Toya lâcha un soupir, il était habitué à subir la colère de Sakura. Depuis qu'il faisait ses études dans une université pas loin de la maison, le jeune homme n'avait que peu d'occasions de taquiner sa cadette. Car il dormait dans un petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Yukito. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit sourire.

« Tu devrais cesser d'embêter Sakura. Elle a bien assez de soucis à régler, sans tu y mettes ton grain de sel…  
\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si elle part au quart de tour.  
\- Tu vas finir par me forcer à te priver de baisers. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres fixa son petit ami. Depuis qu'il sortaient presque officiellement ensemble. Le garçon aux cheveux gris n'était jamais été avare en câlin et bisous. Pour ce qui est du sexe, il en avait parfois en fin de semaine, quand il n'y avait rien d'important le lendemain, comme des révisions pour un examen qui validait une matière.

« Tu n'oserais pas ?  
\- Peut-être. Je ne peux te laisser la rendre triste. Elle fait partie de ma famille autant que la tienne. »

Toya se leva et serra contre lui son amant.

« Je le ferai moins, mais ne m'empêche pas de la taquiner de temps en temps.  
\- Tant que ça ne devient pas une sale habitude.  
\- C'en était une, je dois l'avouer.  
\- Voilà qui est plus raisonnable de ta part Toya. On doit y aller, si tu as fini de manger.  
\- J'ai fini, je voudrais un bisou. »

Yukito rit avant de poser un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. L'aîné de la Famille Kinomoto était heureux et qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait lui dire, il l'aimait. Il ne cachait pas cette relation, il n'en avait jamais parlé seulement. Si on lui posait la question, il dirait la vérité. Mais son père n'avait rien dit. Il avait deviné et glissé une boîte préservatif vers lui. Le message était clair : « Protégez-vous. »

« Et rien d'autre ?  
⁻ Pour le moment, tu sais ce qu'on a promis à mon père et ta tante.  
\- Avoir nos diplômes.  
\- Et on les aura, on travaillera dans une bonne entreprise ouverte à ce que nous sommes, deux hommes amoureux. »

Yukito embrassa Toya qui lui rendit avec toute son affection. Le jeune couple finit par aller à l'université, leurs mains se touchaient régulièrement sous la table. Dans l'amphithéâtre, ils savaient que leur geste pouvait être vu par les plus observateurs. Si bien qu'ils avaient fini par dire à ces gens la vérité. Ils souriaient, ils s'aimaient trop pour être touchés par les mots qui voulaient les blesser. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

« Ose dire que c'est dégueulasse ou pas naturel. Yukito et moi, on te trouva des milliers d'exemples dans le règne animal.  
\- La société humaine est parfois étrange. Dommage. Mais il y a toi Toya.  
\- Et toi, Yukito... »

Les mots n'étaient rien, ils s'aimaient et les gens finiront par les accepter. Ils n'allaient pas changer pour eux.


End file.
